


Fever Dreams

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [20]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Cecil is a baby, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is sick and his lovers have to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dreams

Cecil was without a doubt, the most childish man in all of existence when he became ill. Station Management had been enraged when the radio host reminded them that he had several years worth of sick time still unused and that he was going to be using at least a week’s worth of time to get over an illness that left him with a sore throat, watery eyes, and a fever that refused to go completely away. The radio station itself had trembled with their displeasure and several new interns had been killed when their blood was suddenly replaced with chipmunks.

In the end however, Cecil was allowed to use some of his sick time.

“You are without a doubt the biggest baby in the multiverse,” Carlos laughed, lifting the washcloth from Cecil’s forehead, dipping it back into the bowl of ice water resting on the nightstand beside their bed. The scientist was sitting up with his back against the headboard, Cecil’s head resting in his lap. The fever had returned and Carlos been volunteered for the job of trying to keep Cecil’s temperature down, leaving Earl to focus on cooking something for the radio host.

“Hot…” Cecil whined, keeping his eyes firmly shut. “Carlos, use your science!”

“A fever is just a symptom of something being wrong inside of your body, Cecil. You have to let it work it’s way out on its own.”

“…Science is useless!” Cecil squawked, trying and failing to flail a hand back to give Carlos a smack to the cheek. The best he could do was flail one hand up before it promptly fell back against his chest with a limp smack.

“I love you too, Cecil.” Once he was sure the washcloth was cold again; Carlos took the cloth out of the water, giving it a squeeze before placing it back on Cecil’s forehead.

“Where’s…my Elf slut?” Cecil muttered, closing his eyes once the comforting washcloth was back.

“Cecil, are you having fantasies right now?” Carlos cocked an eyebrow when Cecil fell silent, rolling his eyes as the door opened and Earl stepped inside, carrying a try with him.

“How is he doing?” Earl asked, using his foot to close the door behind him before walking over, sitting down carefully on the bed beside Carlos, pressing a kiss to his lips before handing him a mug of scorpion and spider leg soup he had been working on.

“I think he’s starting to get delirious,” Carlos confessed with a shrug of his shoulders, “he just asked for his Elf slut.”

“Oh Masters…” Earl sighed, helping Carlos to pull Cecil up into a better position to drink his own soup. “Come on, Cecil…”

“Where’s the Alchemist whore?” Cecil demanded.

“Cecil…” Carlos groaned.

“My neck hurts, start rubbing it, slut.”

Earl couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head as Carlos set his mug down, massaging the back of Cecil’s neck while grumbling to himself. “It’s not so bad,” Earl offered with a shrug, “I mean he’s too weak to actually try demanding sex, right?”

“Elf whore! Feed me!”

Carlos snickered at the dark look that crossed Earl’s face. “It’s not that bad, right?” he offered.

“The…the spoiled princeling has fallen ill,” Cecil mumbled, shifting his aching body so that he lay between the both of them, eyes still firmly closed. He paused a moment to drink from the mug pressed to his lips, whining a little before resuming his tirade. “He has fallen ill and he needs his two loyal sluts to take care of him!”

“In a minute I think the Elven one is going to just throw him out the window,” Earl snorted.

“He can’t…”

“Why not?”

“Are you really arguing with a sick person right now?” Carlos asked.

“Quiet, Half-Elf,” Earl snorted. “So…why can’t the Elf just throw the princeling out the window and take the Half-Elf back with him to his own kingdom?” he demanded.

“Because,” Cecil mumbled, sounding tired now as he spoke, “over time the Elf has come to realize that…that he cannot return to his people. He has changed too much from when he was away from them. He is…not the same prince anymore…”

Carlos watched as Earl’s cheeks slowly started to become red and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the scoutmaster’s lips in comfort. “Earl…”

“But…the princeling loves him…in his own warped way,” Cecil continued, oblivious to everything going on around him, “the princeling loves the Elven whore just as much as he loves the Half-Elven slut. The Half-Elf too loves the Elf and the three, although first forced to be together because of the princeling’s actions, have come to rely on and care for each other in a genuine manner.”

“Ceec?”

“And one day…one day the princeling will give the Elf and the Half-Elf their freedom and they will choose to stay with him instead of abandoning him like everyone else in his life and…” Cecil let out a startled yelp when Earl suddenly pulled him into a tight hug, knocking the washcloth off of his forehead. “Early?”

The redhead buried his face against the crook of Cecil’s neck, hugging him tightly around his middle. He only looked up when he felt Carlos shift, smiling shyly when the scientist hugged the both of them, kissing each of them in turn. “He’s as delirious as someone whose been in the wastes for a week,” he laughed, quickly running a hand over his eyes.

“Obviously,” Carlos chuckled, keeping his own thoughts to himself.

Cecil for his part fell back to sleep, hugged between the both of them.


End file.
